Major
Summary Major or MajorQ "the Tenth Hero" or ChampionVictoryPixel (short version: Champion) was a Nexus-Forcer of the Sentinel Faction. He was a very skillful fighter and quickly became famous among the Nexus Force's ranks. He reached Rank 3 of all Sentinel kits in little time and collected all the Crux rares, too. However, he was also known for his study of Crux's history and his amazing storywriting inspired from it. That was the basic characterstic that led to his identification as the "Tenth" of the Ten Heroes of the Nexus Force. During the First Syntax War, the Knights of the Olde Speech asked for Major to assist them in rescuing Talmid, during a time that the latter had been forced to serve thedude by the powers of the Grammer Sword. Thingguy's choice, who was the one to suggest the idea, of Major probably resulted from his knowing that Major was a famous hero as well as his knowing that Major was a master of words and hence grammar. After their success in rescuing Talmid, Major remained with the Knights and kept fighting with them. He probably did so, because thedude was a major enemy of the Nexus Force. During that time, Major was the one to smash Barney. Major's friends, TolkienFanAxe and QuiteBadMuffin, played a major role in informing the Nexus Force of thedude's whereabouts. That led in the Nexus Force's promising to bring help in order to defeat thedude. However, they were delayed and eventually were too late. When they arrived, thedude had already defeated the Knights of the Olde Speech and when the first Nexus Force Starships arrived, he released a starfighter assault against them, displaying a power that the Nexus Force had not expected. As a result, the Nexus Force retreated and instead it formed a blockade around the planet of Militiregnum. After the Battle of the Skyfalls, Major, together with some Knights, TolkienFanAxe and QuiteBadMuffin sought shelter in a crashed Nexus Force spaceship. There, they remained for four years. However, then Major sneaked inside the secret Mount Servus factory, where he discovered Barney is alive. However, he was captured and the location of the rest of the company was compromised causing their beginning a long journey to find a new safe place to hide in. QuiteBadMuffin and TolkienFanAxe followed Major's captors, wherever they led him, and their fate is unknown. APPEARANCE: Major has short black hair. He usually wears one of the three kits of the Sentinel Faction and he might replace the Samurai Helm with the Mosaic Jester's one. PERSONALITY: Major is a kind and generous person, with a keen understanding of friendship and loyalty. Like most Sentinels, he has a strong sense of duty and honor, but also is very practical, and knows that rules and codas are not everything. He is known for his even and fair judgment, and lack of temper. Only those who know him best have seen him truly angry or frustrated. He has proven his leadership capabilities many times, and yet remains humbly able to step aside for anyone better suited, as he did when Talmid was successfully rescued by his efforts. ABILITIES AND POWERS: ''' '''Major is both an elite warrior and an amazing writer, both leading to his great fame. QUOTES: APPEARANCES: * Perpetual Doom * The Truth Behind the Bots, or Major's Most Unfortunate Venture TRIVIA: Major seems to have been friends with Talmid during the time the latter was in the Nexus Force. This was why he was so easily persuaded to help the Knights of the Olde Speech in the first place. It also might have been another reason why Thingguy chose Major.Category:Characters